brawl_of_the_objects_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
No Teams, No Problem
Previous One NOTE: When this parody was made, Episodes 1-6 of BOTO were out, so I used knowledge from only those six episodes. These parodies are after the first season. All 14 contestants are present, and the previous situations are already known about. If these are not possible, just say so and I won't be aggravated. By the way, I'll be pleased if anyone at all animates this. Doesn't have to be Antony's family. Fairness season comes and Controlly is not allowed to have the contestants in two teams. Instead, he gives each person a score, with the top five in the lucky zone and the bottom five in the danger zone. They then compete in two parts, jello crossing and taking a test. When will there be advantages, and when will there be disadvantages? parody is quite long, so you may want to split it into two videos, Part 1 and Part 2. this scene, Shieldy isn't wearing glasses. Shieldy / Hey Party Hat! How's it doing? Party Hat / So-so. Shieldy / Is anything wrong? Party Hat / Well, to be friendly, I gave my lunch to Party Tail, and now I'm hungry. Shieldy / Oh, I'm sorry to hear about it. ... Would you like this? (offers a celery stick with peanut butter and raisins.) Party Hat / No, thanks, Shieldy. I...I'm allergic to celery. (Shieldy starts eating the celery stick with Party Hat watching) (Party Hat sneezes) * BOTO Parody Title Screen * Hot Dog / I'm all shaped up, are you? Pizza / Yes, I sure am! Hot Dog / Isn't it nice that we're both on Team Chocolate, so we can work together towards a victory? Pizza / Oh, good point! Controlly / That's where you're wrong! Hot Dog / Huh?? Controlly / There are no teams now. Fairness season has started, which means that a group of contestants is not allowed to be in two teams. Hot Dog / Then how is it decided who wins and who faces elimination? Controlly / Each contestant has a certain number of points. The five people with the highest scores are in the lucky zone, and the five people with the lowest scores are in the danger zone, and about to face elimination. Pizza / How many points do I have? Controlly / Everyone's score starts at 0. BOTO Parody Scoreboard BAGUETTE 0 BOAT 0 BOOMBOX 0 CHOCOLATEY 0 HOT DOG 0 PARTY HAT 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 PIZZA 0 POPSICLEY 0 SCISSORS 0 SHELLY 0 SHIELDY 0 SLURPY 0 Party Hat / Kind of like what BFDI did in the late part of the battle. Controlly / Yep! Alright everyone, Contestants Assemble! (they assemble with Team Vanilla on one side and Team Chocolate on the other, with team leaders closest to the aisle in between, like in Episode 4.) Controlly (laughing) / There are no teams, so, everyone get together as a group! (everyone gets together) Controlly / This contest is the first contest with points instead of teams, so it has two parts. For the first part, you will traverse a river of strawberry jello! Party Hat (happily) / Seriously?!! Controlly / Yep, everyone will find some way to get from this side of the river to the other side, and I will give them a certain score depending on how well they do. The scores will be arranged in order. Party Hat / OMG what are we waiting for! I'm starving! Controlly / Let's start! (show the river of strawberry jello (if you can call it a river - it doesn't have a current!). the characters are by one of the banks.) Controlly / Hmm... (Party Hat is jumping with his eyes flashing) Controlly / Party Hat first! Party Hat / YES! (jumps onto the river, and speeds across it, eating jello from the river the entire way. ends up on the other side) Party Hat / That was delicious! Controlly / Party Hat! You are forbidden to eat the jello! Party Hat / *gasp* I'm sorry... I was hungry. Controlly / Just so long as you got across, you get 30 points, however, 25 points are deducted because you ate the jello. In total, 5 points are added to your score. Party Hat / NO! BOTO Parody Scoreboard PARTY HAT 5 BAGUETTE 0 BOAT 0 BOOMBOX 0 CHOCOLATEY 0 HOT DOG 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 PIZZA 0 POPSICLEY 0 SCISSORS 0 SHELLY 0 SHIELDY 0 SLURPY 0 the number changes, then they are arranged in order. If you saw BFDI you'd see what I mean. Controlly / Now that I took years to pay $10 for every cubic inch of the jello, and some of the jello has just been consumed, we'll have to walk down further. Follow me, guys! (everyone follows Controlly down to another part of the river, including Party Hat because he can see from the other side) Controlly / Next is... Pizza. Pizza / Watch me now! (slides across the jello on one foot, splattering some jello on everyone's faces. then jumps out from the other side of the river) Pizza / How was that? Controlly / You get a 30 for getting across, but also a 10 point penalty because you splattered jello into our faces, and it was rude. Pizza / I what?! ...I'm sorry! Controlly / That'll be a total of 20 points. BOTO Parody Scoreboard: PIZZA 20 PARTY HAT 5 BAGUETTE 0 BOAT 0 BOOMBOX 0 CHOCOLATEY 0 HOT DOG 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 POPSICLEY 0 SCISSORS 0 SHELLY 0 SHIELDY 0 SLURPY 0 Party Hat / Did Pizza seriously get a better score then me? Controlly / Yes! (Party Hat is upset) Controlly / Anyways, next is... Shieldy! (Shieldy lands on the jello on his back, then slides to the other end and gets up.) Pizza / How come your back has pink shades on it? Shieldy / What do you mean? Controlly / Shieldy gets 30 points, however 5 points are deducted because some of the jello got on his back and ruined his style. Total 25 points. BOTO Parody Scoreboard: SHIELDY 25 PIZZA 20 PARTY HAT 5 BAGUETTE 0 BOAT 0 BOOMBOX 0 CHOCOLATEY 0 HOT DOG 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 POPSICLEY 0 SCISSORS 0 SHELLY 0 SLURPY 0 Shieldy / Wow! I'm in front! Controlly / Hmm... Hot Dog. Hot Dog / Watch me now! (runs across the river on foot.) Hot Dog / Isn't that talenting? Controlly / 30 points for getting across. However, I feel like taking 2 points off for stepping on the jello, because the soles of feet are very dirty. That'll be a total of 28. BOTO Parody Scoreboard: HOT DOG 28 SHIELDY 25 PIZZA 20 PARTY HAT 5 BAGUETTE 0 BOAT 0 BOOMBOX 0 CHOCOLATEY 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 POPSICLEY 0 SCISSORS 0 SHELLY 0 SLURPY 0 Controlly / Now we're down to Baguette, Boat, Boombox, Chocolatey, Pear, Pinecone, Popsicley, Scissors, Shelly and Slurpy, and it's hard for me to decide who goes next... (Chocolatey raises an arm) Controlly / Chocolatey! Chocolatey / Leg powers activate! (jumps over river and lands on the other side successfully.) Controlly / Wow! That was incredible! 40 points for getting across river faster than expected, and an extra 10 points for staying in the air! 50 points! BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 50 HOT DOG 28 SHIELDY 25 PIZZA 20 PARTY HAT 5 BAGUETTE 0 BOAT 0 BOOMBOX 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 POPSICLEY 0 SCISSORS 0 SHELLY 0 SLURPY 0 Controlly / That fills up the lucky zone! Everyone else should try to score up there and knock out the five that are already there. Slurpy / Say, Pinecone, haven't you noticed something? Pinecone / ?? Slurpy / It seems to me like each person chosen gets a higher score than the previous. For some weird reason the scores are in an ascending sequence. (pause) Slurpy (happily) / Hey, the previous contestant just got a score of 50, and I think this means something! I think when I go, my score will be higher than 50! Party Hat / Whoah there Slurpy! What did I say about jinxing? Slurpy / Oh right... I don't think I jinxed. Controlly / Enough! Anyways, let me think... Popsicley. Popsicley / Yahoo! (lies on the jello and tries to slide across, but leave little bumps. ends up on the other side) Controlly / Hmm... That was interesting, though it made some of the jello cold. Hey, I like what Popsicley did! The colder the jello, the better! No one likes hot jello. Thus, 30 points for getting across, 2 extra points for lowering the jello's temperature! Total of 32! BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 50 POPSICLEY 32 HOT DOG 28 SHIELDY 25 PIZZA 20 PARTY HAT 5 BAGUETTE 0 BOAT 0 BOOMBOX 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 SCISSORS 0 SHELLY 0 SLURPY 0 Popsicley / All right! Party Hat / What?! I'm not in the lucky zone anymore?! Pear / You don't really belong there, because you're a "jello-thief"! Chocolatey / That wasn't very nice! Controlly / Next shall be... Shelly. Shelly / I can go upside down! (turns upside down and hops across on her tip, leaving little holes on the jello.) Controlly / I was gonna give you 35 because you went pretty fast, but now that you left holes in the jello, I'll say 27. Shelly / Wh...what?! BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 50 POPSICLEY 32 HOT DOG 28 SHELLY 27 SHIELDY 25 PIZZA 20 PARTY HAT 5 BAGUETTE 0 BOAT 0 BOOMBOX 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 SCISSORS 0 SLURPY 0 Slurpy / I wanna go next! Controlly / I choose... Slurpy! Slurpy / Yes! (straightens her L-shape into a straight line, and pushes herself into the jello. then moves from inside until she reaches the end. when she gets out, she's full of jello, and she becomes an L-shape again.) Controlly / Hmm... 25 for getting across a little too slow, minus 2 for using up some of the jello. 23. BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 50 POPSICLEY 32 HOT DOG 28 SHELLY 27 SHIELDY 25 SLURPY 23 PIZZA 20 PARTY HAT 5 BAGUETTE 0 BOAT 0 BOOMBOX 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 SCISSORS 0 Slurpy / Bleaugh. I'm full of jello. Party Hat / Can I consume it? Pizza / Are you crazy, Party Hat?! Shelly / Let's just squeeze the jello back into the river. (everyone (on this side of the river) helps to do this) Slurpy / Thanks guys. I feel much better. Controlly / Now we are down to Baguette, Boat, Boombox, Pear, Pinecone, and Scissors. I'll say... Baguette. Baguette (lying on the jello parallel to the bank, then rolling across) / Merci de me choisir, mais je pense que vous (e^)tes assez inutile. (Thanks for choosing me, but I think you're pretty useless.) Controlly / Uh... thanks? (Baguette arrives at other side) Controlly / That was normal. I'll say 30. BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 50 POPSICLEY 32 BAGUETTE 30 HOT DOG 28 SHELLY 27 SHIELDY 25 SLURPY 23 PIZZA 20 PARTY HAT 5 BOAT 0 BOOMBOX 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 SCISSORS 0 Controlly / Well... Boat. Boat / Can I carry someone with me? Controlly / No, I'm sorry. Boat / Alright then! (Party Hat is scared) (floats across the river as she would across water) Controlly / 40, for the sense brought in! Boat / Hooray! BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 50 BOAT 40 POPSICLEY 32 BAGUETTE 30 HOT DOG 28 SHELLY 27 SHIELDY 25 SLURPY 23 PIZZA 20 PARTY HAT 5 BOOMBOX 0 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 SCISSORS 0 Party Hat / No!! Now I'm in the danger zone! Pizza / It's your fault you ate the jello, not ours! Party Hat / I said I was sorry! Don't I get 15 bonus points?! Controlly / Enough of that! I'll go for Boombox. I wonder how he'll get across. Boombox / By disabling my electricity. (disables electricity, eyes and teeth lighter than before) Party Hat / OMG when did I last see him do that?! (Boombox gets onto his face and rolls around his flat sides and back.) (when he gets to the other side) Controlly / That was incredible, though hard to manage. 45. BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 50 BOOMBOX 45 BOAT 40 POPSICLEY 32 BAGUETTE 30 HOT DOG 28 SHELLY 27 SHIELDY 25 SLURPY 23 PIZZA 20 PARTY HAT 5 PEAR 0 PINECONE 0 SCISSORS 0 Controlly / Gosh, I feel limited... Pear / Don't choose me, and I'll like destroy you. Scissors / Don't choose me, and you'll never come to one of my parties ever again!! Controlly / *gasp* ... wait you never invited anyone to your parties anyway. (pause) Controlly / *X!* I'll go with Pinecone. *X!* I'm referring to the sound he made in BOTO Episodes 2 and 4: Episode 2: Shieldy / Wait, what about our team names? Boombox / Yeah! Controlly / Hey that's not on our schedule! *X!* Tell me what you come up with some other time. Episode 4: ...brighter ...tomorrow! Lavalamp / That was impressive! 9! Baseball / Yeah, that was good. But I say 5. Controlly / *X!* Wasn't into it. 4 (Pinecone jumps onto the river and starts jogging across. Relative to everyone else's eyesight, Pinecone is going very slowly.) Controlly / This is gonna take some patience for little ones. Party Hat / I can lend him a hand! Hot Dog / No, you'll probably eat the jello again! Controlly / Let him go by himself. He should be scored by his own advantages and disadvantages. ("10 minutes later...") Pizza / *sigh* It's been 10 minutes and Pinecone's hardly started. Party Hat / How do you know? Are you wearing a wristwatch? Pizza / No, I was watching your clock. Party Hat (happy) / *gasp* My digital clock! I thought I left it with Party Tail! Pizza / Party Tail gave it to me. Hot Dog / 10 minutes with nothing?! That means he won't finish in 4 hours! Pizza / Uh oh! In 4 hours we should be asleep! Who's gonna watch Pinecone? Shieldy / Why bother? Pinecone will be asleep too. Party Hat / But that's only a possibility. ("4 hours later...") (same scene but with darkness) (Shieldy, Hot Dog, Slurpy and Shelly are asleep. But Party Hat and Pizza are awake. Why don't you think about the rest of them?) Party Hat / He's about 6/10 to the finish and he hasn't moved for a long time. Pizza / Pinecone's probably asleep. Maybe Shieldy had a good point. Party Hat / Is the contest gonna continue tomorrow? Pizza / Umm, Party Hat, I don't know if you realized this, but our friends are sleeping. Well, some of them. Party Hat / Really?? (turns around) Wow you're right! Pizza / Well... the clock says 10:41 and my bedtime is usually 10:15. You know what? I'm going to sleep right now. Good night, Party Hat. (goes to sleep) (but don't make a faulty animation!!) Party Hat / Silence, silence... *yawn* yeah, I feel like sleeping too. (goes to sleep) you think this would be an interesting scene? ("the next morning...") Controlly / *yawn* This is very weird. Pinecone's getting hardly any progress. He was at the 6/10 mark last night so he must have been asleep. ... Gee, I hope Party Hat won't go crazy because we're not having breakfast. Maybe I could lend a hand? ... Oh right, I just remembered. Hot Dog got an oatmeal raisin muffin. And he gave it to me, so I know he didn't throw it in the trash. Party Hat might want the muffin. ... Well, what do you know? Everyone else is asleep. You know what? I'll be nice and give them an extra half hour of repose. Good thing I'm carrying a timer. ("30 minutes later...") Controlly (rings a bell in the air) / Everyone wake up, it's time for the contest to continue! (everyone yawns and gets up slowly, including Pinecone) Controlly / Pinecone fell asleep at the 6/10 mark, and he still needs to get all the way across. (Pinecone starts moving) Controlly / Of course, he's going a bit faster than I expected! ("Later...") (Pinecone ends up with Party Hat and Pizza) Controlly / Finally! I would say 0 because he took way too long. However, he is the smallest, so to be fair, I would give him 10 points. BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 50 BOOMBOX 45 BOAT 40 POPSICLEY 32 BAGUETTE 30 HOT DOG 28 SHELLY 27 SHIELDY 25 SLURPY 23 PIZZA 20 PINECONE 10 PARTY HAT 5 PEAR 0 SCISSORS 0 Party Hat / Seriously, I lost to Pinecone?! I mean he's so small he can hardly win anything! I'll give you 25 reasons why you shouldn't put me in last place. Reason number- Controlly / SHUSH! We don't have much time and we still have a second part of the contest. Let's see... Scissors looks angry, so I say Pear. Scissors / REVENGE! (attempts to slap Controlly) Pear (jogging across the jello on tip toes) / You may think I'm dumb, but eventually you'll forget your own plans! (arrives) Controlly / 30 points for getting across at a normal rate, plus 5 points for staying on tip toes, unlike what Hot Dog did! Total 35! Pear / See?? That's one thing I've accomplished in my life! Pizza / WE KNOW. BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 50 BOOMBOX 45 BOAT 40 PEAR 35 POPSICLEY 32 BAGUETTE 30 HOT DOG 28 SHELLY 27 SHIELDY 25 SLURPY 23 PIZZA 20 PINECONE 10 PARTY HAT 5 SCISSORS 0 Controlly / And last up is Scissors. Scissors / Ha, you must be insane if you want me to go! Controlly / Excuse me? You're the only one left. Scissors / Watch me now! (slides across the jello, cutting it along the way) it? she's a pair of scissors Controlly / 15, because you ruined the river! Party Hat / What?! This is impossible! Shieldy / You deserved it! BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 50 BOOMBOX 45 BOAT 40 PEAR 35 POPSICLEY 32 BAGUETTE 30 HOT DOG 28 SHELLY 27 SHIELDY 25 SLURPY 23 PIZZA 20 SCISSORS 15 PINECONE 10 PARTY HAT 5 Controlly / Slurpy, Pizza, Scissors, Pinecone, and Party Hat, you five are currently in the danger zone. Try to get out of there during the second part of the contest, okay? (Pizza, Party Hat and Slurpy nod) Controlly / Uh oh... now everyone's on the other side of the river, and I'm still on this side. How am I'' gonna get across? (pause) Ah ha! I can ride my hot air engine! ("2 minutes later...") (Controlly and the contestants are all together) Controlly / Ready for the sec- Oh right, I forgot. (takes out oatmeal raisin muffin) Party Hat, sorry you were hungry. Would you like this? Party Hat / You're offering that to me?? Why, thank you! ... Well, why don't we each have half of it? Controlly / That's really nice! Thanks, Party Hat! (splits in half and gives one half to Party Hat) Controlly / Anyway, let me explain the second part of the challenge. You will each get a test and pencil, and your goal is to answer each of the 10 test questions correctly in 30 minutes. Shieldy / ''Oh no! Controlly / You will get 5 points for each question you answer correctly. Once time is up, you cannot change your answers. Okay, time starts now! Scissors / I've waited my whole life for a challenge like this! (reads paper) Your Name _______________ Question 1. What happens when you put nitric acid and glycerine in a jar, and then close the jar? Please explain in complete sentences. Scissors / The jar explodes! That's easy to remember! (writes an answer on the paper) (change scene) Shieldy (crying) / Aww, I won't be able to survive this challenge! Hot Dog / What's so bad about answering test questions? Shieldy / I left my glasses near the princess' castle, and the eye doctor says I need to be wearing them while reading! display the section of [[Shieldy's Vision]: Eye Doctor / Before you go, let me tell you something. When you're doing something physical, such as relaying, you probably don't need your glasses; and it's good not to wear them when you're asleep; however, when you're reading things, you need to be wearing them. Understood? Shieldy / Yes!] Hot Dog / Oh right, I remember that situation... Shieldy / Someone's sure to push me into the danger zone now. (change scene) Pizza / Hot Dog! Why don't we work together? Hot Dog / I don't see why not! Pizza / Excellent! Now do you know what happens when nitric acid and glycerine are jarred? Hot Dog / It's something we studied over the summer... (change scene) Baguette / "Your Name"? Je ne le comprends pas. (I don't understand it.) (pause) Baguette / Pourquoi pas le test en fran(c,)ais?! (Why isn't the test in French?!) (change scene) Popsicley / Hey! Question 3 involves us! Question 3. Among a popsicle and a bar of chocolate, which should go into the freezer, and where should the other one go? Chocolatey / OMG. You're so right. (change scene) Pinecone / !!! Boat (digresses) / Oh, Pinecone, you don't know how to write? Here, I'll show you. (change scene) Slurpy / Eugh! This is so hard! Shelly / I wish it didn't have to be like this. Slurpy / Hey look! The folder with the answers is right behind Controlly! Shelly / First let's see if we can try not to use it. (change scene) Pear / I can write without arms! I just know I can! (starts writing) (Scissors jumps in) Scissors / REVENGE! (knocks Pear over, then Pear is rolling away on the ground) Pear / Aaaaaaahhhhhh!! (change scene) (Boombox and Party Hat are working normally) (change scene) Scissors / Question 4 has to do with lanterns! Oh right! If I touch the light of a lantern, my hand burns like crazy! (change scene) Shieldy / Okay, Shieldy, calm down. You'll be able to survive this, and then you'll reunite with your glasses. Just...get this overwith. (looks down at paper) Question 1. What happens when you put nitric acid and glycerine in a jar- (lifts head up quickly) Oops, no one else is looking that closely. (change scene) Pizza / Among a popsicle and a bar of chocolate, which should go into the freezer, and where should the other one go? Hot Dog / Obviously a popsicle goes into the freezer, otherwise it melts. Pizza / Now what about a chocolate bar? Hot Dog / Hmm... maybe the refrigerator? Pizza / Chocolate bars don't need refrigeration. They can go anywhere. Maybe a kitchen cupboard? (they write this down) (change scene) Baguette (with French-English dictionary from Episode 3) / "Nitric acid" signifie l'acide nitrique... que diriez-vous "and"? ... La traduction est si difficile! ("..." means nitric acid... how about "..."?... The translation is too hard!) (change scene) Popsicley / So, which of us goes into the freezer? Chocolatey / Right now, neither of us! Popsicley / But at night, I'm in the freezer! Chocolatey / Oh, right! So let's write down Popsicley... (change scene) Boat / So you're supposed to put the pencil in your hand... Pinecone / ?? Boat / Oh sorry. I didn't realize you don't have hands. In that case put the pencil in your foot. Then make movements with the gray part. The gray part is called the "tip". (Pinecone draws a picture of Boat) / !! Boat / Can you do letters the same way? (change scene) Slurpy / OMG, Controlly's gone! Now all that's left is to copy the answers! (display folder with answers) Shelly / We could give it a try! (change scene) Pear (rolling somewhere unknown) / Aaaaaahhhhh... I can't stop I can't stop! (change scene) Party Hat / I feel ready to push in front of everyone else! Boombox / But I'm the one that's getting the answers. Party Hat / Not the only one! (change scene) Scissors / I am finished! Now all I need to do is turn it in! (puts test in Turn-In box) (change scene) Shieldy / Okay, Shieldy, just wing it. It'll be simple. You'll be alright... eugh! Who am I kidding? I'll be worse than blind if I do this with the vision I have! (change scene) Pizza / Last question! What happens if you stay awake for two nights in a row? Hot Dog / Funny they have such a question on the test... Pizza / Would you be so tired you can't speak? Hot Dog / I don't think you'd be just that. Your mind would probably go really crazy. Leafy from BFDI remarks: "As if you ate too much yoyle" Hot Dog / That happened once with Popsicley's brother. Pizza / Yeah, let's write that down. (writing) Pizza / That's all we are finished! Now for the Turn-In box! (change scene) Baguette / Il! J'ai finalement traduit et r('e)pondu (`a) la premi(`e)re question. (There! I finally translated and answered the first question.) (pause) Baguette / J'esp(`e)re que je ne vais pas entrer un z('e)ro parce que j'ai ('e)crit en fran(,c)ais. (I hope I won't get a zero because I wrote in French.) (change scene) Popsicley / Uh oh. The other people are ahead of us! We need to focus on the test! Chocolatey / OMG you're right! Question 1. What happens when you... that's easy! It explodes! We had a science experiment yesterday, remember? Popsicley / Don't you mean two days ago? This challenge started yesterday, and it took overnight for Pinecone to traverse the jello. Chocolatey / Yeah, I remember that. Anyways, let's just write down the answer. (change scene) Boat / Wow! You're really writing down answers! ... except for the fact that it's taking you a long time. Pinecone / !!! (change scene) Slurpy / ...and...you...are...in...very...bad...shape! Shelly / Awesome! Now we just have to turn the papers in. Won't Controlly be impressed to see our answers? (change scene) (Pear is rolling until she bumps into a tree) Pear / Ow! (gets up) ... Wait, where am I? I don't remember being here before. (pause) Pear / Uh oh, there's a test to take! I better get back there quickly! (runs back the way she rolled) (change scene) Party Hat / That was quite challenging! At least I finished! Now for the Turn-In box! (Boombox plays an energetic tune of music) (change scene) Controlly / Okay, time's up! Everyone turn in your papers if you haven't done so already! (Shieldy, Baguette, Popsicley, Chocolatey, Boat, Pinecone, and Pear aggravatedly put their papers in the Turn-In box.) Controlly / Thank you! ("5 minutes later...") Controlly / Okay, I've calculated the results. (on a separate screen) Number of Questions Answered Correctly Baguette 0 Boat 0 Boombox 8 Chocolatey 2 Hot Dog 10 Party Hat 9 Pear 0 Pinecone 1 Pizza 10 Popsicley 2 Scissors 10 Shelly 10 Shieldy 0 Slurpy 10 Controlly / The total score is 72 out of 140, which is a little more than half. How nice! Now let me double-check with the fol-wait, where's the folder with the answers? (finds it open between Slurpy and Shelly) Controlly / Slurpy and Shelly, you two obviously cheated, so your scores will be set to zero. Slurpy / HEY! Number of Questions Answered Correctly Baguette 0 Boat 0 Boombox 8 Chocolatey 2 Hot Dog 10 Party Hat 9 Pear 0 Pinecone 1 Pizza 10 Popsicley 2 Scissors 10 Shelly 0 Shieldy 0 Slurpy 0 Controlly / Now the total score is 52 out of 140. Quite expresses the advantages and disadvantages of each person separately. Each of you will now get 5 points for each correctly answered question. (numbers increase) BOTO Parody Scoreboard: CHOCOLATEY 60 BOOMBOX 85 BOAT 40 PEAR 35 POPSICLEY 42 BAGUETTE 30 HOT DOG 78 SHELLY 27 SHIELDY 25 SLURPY 23 PIZZA 70 SCISSORS 65 PINECONE 15 PARTY HAT 50 (then they are automatically permuted in descending order) BOTO Parody Scoreboard: BOOMBOX 85 HOT DOG 78 PIZZA 70 SCISSORS 65 CHOCOLATEY 60 PARTY HAT 50 POPSICLEY 42 BOAT 40 PEAR 35 BAGUETTE 30 SHELLY 27 SHIELDY 25 SLURPY 23 PINECONE 15 Shieldy / No! Now I knew it! Party Hat / Yay! I was kind of hoping to be in the lucky zone, but I'm glad I'm not in the danger zone! Controlly / Since Baguette, Shelly, Shieldy, Slurpy and Pinecone are the bottom five, they are in the danger zone, and will be put up for elimination. (change screen to have pictures of the five of them) So viewers, vote for any of these five contestants to be eliminated. Actually, don't vote. Since this is just a parody, there is no voting! If you're bored, why don't you watch another of our parodies? * BOTO Parody Credits * (Controlly and a customer (like the eye doctor, customer can be anything related to business) are at the part the river of strawberry jello that was eaten by Party Hat) Customer / Looks like severe damage to the river you bought for $10 per cubic inch. Do you have a promissory payback? Controlly / No... I didn't cause this damage. One of my contestants did. Still bored? Check out BOTO's Own BFDI!